Happy Father's Day
by TheWordCreatorOriginator
Summary: Various pairings of the Batfamily celebrating Father's Day. Series of oneshots.


**Title:** Happy Father's Day

**Pairing:** Bruce and Alfred

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bruce Wayne or Alfred Pennyworth, all credit goes to DC Comics.

* * *

It was the first Father's Day since Bruce had lost his parents. The young master had passed Mother's Day well enough, but Alfred couldn't help but worry about this holiday.

Since he'd taken to raising Bruce, he'd always made sure to let the boy know that he was _**not **_replacing his father.

He was worried about the awkwardness of this day and if Bruce would feel obliged to make any gesture towards him. He hadn't spoken to Bruce about the situation –despite being the adult, the one who was supposed to be the strong one, there were still plenty of times Alfred felt ill-equipped and unsure of how to handle his young charge.

Despite the brave and impassive mask Bruce tried to preserve, Alfred knew inside he was suffering greatly. Bruce had always been an emotional and devoted child, and the loss of his parents, especially in such a tragic manner, had already shown serious repercussions on the boy's state.

Gone was the carefree, happy child Alfred had loved, replaced by the darker, brooding boy he now took care of. It was understandable that Bruce would be changed, but Alfred feared these changes were not healthy.

Alfred had taken the boy to all the top child psychologists and yet none had helped with Bruce's bereavement. Thus far, Alfred had settled for making Bruce's home as happy as possible and prayed that time would heal the young master's wounds and allow him to open up.

* * *

Bruce had been scarce for most of the day, disappearing shortly after breakfast with a quiet, "I'm going for a walk Alfred. Be back later."

It wasn't hard to guess where he was going.

Bruce often paid visits to his parents' graves and naturally on this particular day he'd want to visit his father.

Alfred made himself busy around the manor taking care of the daily chores and trying to give Bruce space to deal with his grief in his own ways.

Perhaps this was not the best approach. Perhaps space wasn't what Bruce needed. Maybe instead he should keep the boy close and reassure him? Maybe be more affectionate –_STOP it Alfred, _he mentally chided himself, ceasing his own twisted thoughts.

_You're doing the right thing; the boy needs some time to cope with things on his own. _

Worrying over and over wasn't going to help that broken child. He needed to be strong for him. When Bruce was ready to talk, he'd talk. Alfred has promised Martha and Thomas Wayne he'd take care of their boy, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

Dusk was just beginning to descend when Bruce returned from his day spent haunting the grounds of Wayne Manor. Alfred was busy preparing dinner, the young master's favorite, and didn't hear the boy come in behind him.

"Alfred?"

The older man jumped, nearly dropping the pan he was holding. It wasn't like him to be caught off guard. "Master Bruce!"

"Sorry for scaring you…" Bruce trailed eyes cast towards the floor.

"Not to worry, sir. I was just preoccupied with your dinner, which will be ready momentarily." He did his best to give the boy a cheerful grin before turning back to the food he was preparing.

"Alfred?" Bruce questioned again, voice hesitant. Alfred turned once more to his charge who was shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you…for taking care of me." His blue eyes met Alfred's, his young face softening for a moment before returning to the all too serious countenance it usually wore.

Alfred was taken off guard, his mouth falling open slightly. He righted himself quickly, smiling warmly at his charge and replying a soft, "Thank you Bruce."

The boy nodded once quickly leaving the room, obviously discomforted some.

Alfred watched him go, his eyes misting slightly. His form slumped against the counter. Bruce was such a good boy, such a considerate, self-sacrificing child.

Alfred hadn't expected any recognition, and yet despite all the boy's inner turmoil he'd opened up for one minute to thank his guardian. It warmed and broke Alfred's heart at the same time.

* * *

Alfred poked his head into Bruce's room to check on the young master. He was greeted by the sound of the boy's steady, even breathing. He smiled to himself, quite relieved. For once the boy wasn't plagued by nightmares. He turned to go when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Happy Father's Day, Alfred."

The voice was barely above a whisper. Barely there at all; but for Alfred Pennyworth it was more than enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Father's Day everyone!

Yay! This is my first fanfic ever published! Woot! Also, it's my birthday :D


End file.
